Bloody Roses
by Jodeh
Summary: Ara is albino and is rather intresting. Amy is the best friend Ara has ever had. The two piss off the computer and it freaks out and sends them to another dimension. Is it all just an adventure for them , or will love blossom? Pairings unsure.
1. Chapter 1

"You can sell a bomb, you can call out your gaurds. You can fence in the yard, you can pull all the cards." I sing as Amy types.

"I can't believe your making me do this." She groans.

"I already have to many stories on fanfiction! It's YOUR TURN!"

"I was happy with my 3 stories."

"And I'm happy with my 20 stories."

"Whatever, just keep singing."

"But I won't! Back! Down!" I twist. "No no, I won't back! Down!"

"Your voice is cracking, have you been drinking water?" Amy scolds, like the mom-figure she is.

"No..."

"Baka."

The computer freezes, and me and Amy start cursing at it, banging on the side of it.

"God damnit! Stupid computer!" I hit it a bit to hard, sending it flying off the desk.

"Realy." Amy stares. "Really Ara?"

"It wanted to die." I nudge the mess of wires with my foot.

It shocks me, EXTREMELY hard, and I black out.

Damn computer.

Whelp, since I'm in this dark abyss, I'll just introduce myself.

I'm Ara Livy. White hair with a green streak, I'm a bit of a tomboy.

I really... REALLY... Dislike girly things... and mean people.

I've got a piercing on my ear, one on my belly button, and another one thats a bar that goes through my other ear.

Amy's my best friend. She's dirty blonde and is actually pretty smart! LOL.

I soon hit the ground REALLY hard, to make it worse, I landed on a rock.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUCCCK! IT FUCKING BURNS! FOR JASHIN'S SAKE, WHY IS THERE A ROCK WHER I LANDED!"

"Whoes there?" A males voice calls out.

Oh yeah, like I'm gonna answer.

My pessimistic thoughts make me get silent.

I stand up slowly, and speed walk thourgh the dark place.

And I trip on a TABLE.

"Oww! WHy the fuck is there a TABLE in the middle of NOWHER!" I I rub my head, considering I fell over again.

A ligth switches on, blinding me.

Damn bastard.

"TURN THAT BLOODY LIGHT OFF!" I shriek, covering my eyes.

"You don't come in MY base, telling me what to do." A person grabs my shirt collar and drags me somewhere else as I try to adjust to the sudden light.

"Well, can you at least dim the lights?" I rub my pink eyes.

Yes, _pink._

Being albino does that.

"No."

"Bitch leader, your always in darkness, but with the rest of us you shine these bright ass ligth son us." A different male dims the lights so I(an dpossibly him) could see.

AS my eyes finish adjusting, I find I'm in a house full of guys.

"...Am I in a sorority?" I look around confused, earning many facepalms.

"What're you doing here?" A carrot-top growls.

...

"OH MY JASHIN, YOUR PEIN!" I shriek, excitedly.

"The fuck?" Hidan stares.

"AND OH MY GOD, YOUR HIDAN! AND YOUR ITACHI! AND YOUR DEIDARA! AND YOUR ZETSU! AND YOUR KONAN! EEE! AND YOU! YOUR TOBIIIIIII!"

"How do you know so much?" Pein narrows his eyes.

"I got pshycic powers!" I strike a pose.

"Don't joke."

I back up against a wall, "Don't come any closer! I'm armed!"

"With what?" Sasori quesions.

"That's none of your business, puppet-boy."

**Konan's P.O.V  
><strong>

Is she normally like this, or is it just an act?

Like a certain Uchiha.

"Your not the boss around here." Itachi stands forward. "State your business."

"State my what?" The albino girl stops to think, then notices how close the Uchiha was. "BACK OFF MY BUBBLE!"

She throws her _shoe _at him.

"RAAWR! You can't touch this!" The girl skips around the room like a... a... a Tobi. "Dun nanananan! na na! na na! Light a fire an dpee it out, don't like me? Kiss my ass! Just for a second lets all do the bump yeahhhh!" She dances around the room, ignoring all stares. "It's the Peter Griffin bump!"

The hell is wrong with her? Does she know where she is?

"I said back up, Uchiha!" She throws her other shoe at Itachi as he makes a grab for her.

Tobi walks up and pokes her arm.

"AHHh! HE TOUCHED ME! SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" She dashes across the room, crashing into Itachi.

Boy, he looked pissed.

Does she have it out for him.

"This is too funny." I mutter with a faint smile.

"It's weird and humiliating," Pein sulks. "She's making a fool out of us."

* * *

><p>O.e<p>

Tobi's singing along with her.

"I'm a goofy goober, rock!" The both yell. "Your a goofy goober, rock! We're all goofy goobers, rock!"

"Tobi, hm!" Deidara punches Tobi. "The fuck ar eyou doing!"

"NANI! DON'T INTERUPT!" The girl tackles Deidara to the floor, steals his shoe and throws it right back at him. "Hey Itachi where'd you put my shoes?"

"Hey girly, what's your name?" Tobi asks.

"Ara Livy at your service." She bows. "Welcome to hell."

"Your a real idiot." A different girl come sin and hits Ara over the head.

"Owww, Amy." Ara rubs her head.

"Sit! Right now! Your are so disrespectful!"

"They started it! Itachi tried to _molest _me!"

"Is that why your shoes are gone?"

"YEah! See? You understand right!"

"You are such a liar, anyone in the right mind wouldn't try to molest you.. Besides, he's to good for that!"

"Uh-huh suuure, to good for that. Please. And another thing, he's NOT in the right mind, but I won't say the reasons to conserve my life a little longer! But lets just say SASUKE-DUCKBUTT UCHIHA dosen't DESERVE an older brother like Itachi!"

"So true."

The girls gaze turns to Itachi with pity looks.

"But he so didn't try to molest you." AMy states.

"He did! I have witnesses! Right Konan?" Ara jumps up and strikes another pose. "And Pein brought me here in the first palce!"

"You were in my base," Pein replies evenly.

"Ohohohoh, this is NOT your base." Ara and Amy smirk, then nod there heads towards Tobi.

Pein's gaze hardens, "What's that?"

Amy's smirk grows, then she hugs Tobi, who gladly hugs her back, while Ara points frantically at Itachi.

"Guess they know." I mumble.

"They're just hugging and pointing."

"Look at me fly!" Ara jumps off the couch, and falls flat on her face.

"You are a failure!" AMy kicks her in the side. "That's not how you land, its like this!"

Amy jumps off the couch and faceplants into the coffee table.

"SHOW OFF!" Ara hits her with a random shoe she found.

The two start whispering and I picked up the words, "Madara" "Pein" "why" and "Itachi".

Ara leaps to her feet and tackles Itachi into a hug, "I'm sorry for throwing my shoes at you! Will you ever forgive me!"

"Hn."

"Thats a yes!" Ara leaps up and kicks Amy in the side. "Happy now! I said sorry!"

"Weakest sorry ever." Amy rolls her eyes.

"Should we restrain them?" I whisper to Pein.

"Yeah."

"OOOOO! PeinxKonan forever!" Amy makes a heart with her hands.

"That is a HORRIBLE pairing!" Ara jumps on top of her. "They're practically brother and sister! ...But then again, you are a fan of uchihacest so... sicko."

"You cna't say anything caus eyou've never seen it!"

Uchihacest?

"DOH!" Amy throws Ara off, then runs up and tackles _Pein _into a hug.

"WHAAT! YOU STOLE MY JOB!" Ara protests. "Fine, I'll hug the best anyways!"

And to everyone elses confusion, she tackles Tobi into a hug.

Damn these girls just might know a lot.

"You keep hugging him, what're you in love with him, un?" Deidara looks down at Ara.

"Your a sicko too! How do you know I even go that way!" Ara throws a spare shoe at him. "God, you never learn! I need something better to throw!"

"Like you'd find anything."

**TWHACK!**

Pffft, she threw Sasori's ARM at him.

"Bow down to Ara!" She commands, earning no results. "You all suck..."

"What do they suck." Amy dodges many kunai from Pein.

Ara whispers her answers.

"That's gross!" Amy fake gags.

"Just cause you don't like carrots dosen't mean they don't."

Ara goes off and starts talking to Hidan for whatever reason, while Amy explores the living room.

"MY DICK IS 6 INCHES BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Ara explodes suddenly. "GOD!"

"That's not very big, Ara." Amy joins the conversation. "That means your is only 7 inches."

The two girls bust into snickers as Hidan does the math.

"OOHHHH! !PWNAGE!" Amy cartwheels out the way.

"I'm armed!" Ara picks up one of the many discarded kunai. "Don't mess with me! I'll cut you."

"Ara, you don't wanna do that! Put that poor kunai down!" Tobi suddenly pouts.

Ara pauses, then drops the kunai, "I'm sorry kunai! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Your weird." Amy annoucnes.

"So wait, which way do you go, un?" Deidara stares at Ara.

"I go both ways, blondie!" Ara flips "the world off"(as she says). "You can't tell me who i like!"

"I wasn't, un."

"Now." Pein suddenly says.

Kakuzu ties up both the girls with his tentacles.

Ara tries to get away, and ends up busting her head on the coffee table.

"AHHHH! IT BUUURNS YOU BASTAAARD!"

"You ar ethe single most **_dramatic_ **albino I've ever met." Amy laughs.

"It hurts, ok? Might as well be dramatic about it."


	2. Survivors

**Ara's P.O.V**

"Don't say it, Ara! You must endure! You must be above it!" Amy tries to pep-talk.

"I gotta say it, Amy! I can't be above this sentence!"

"Well, say something else! I like my body NOT torn limb from limb!"

"Well maybe it would've helped if you never mentioned Uchihacest cause now they wann aknow what the hell it is."

"And your gonna tell them?"

"Nope! Next question!" I laugh.

Itachi merely rolls his eyes.

"Merely! oh yeah! Vocabulary word! 50 cents!" I cheer.

"You gotta use it in a sentence." Amy huffs.

"Itachi just merely rolled his eyes at us, BAM! 50 cents!"

"Fine, if we survive this I will give you 50 cents."

"Yay!"

"Idiots." Pein rolls his eyes. "Your about to die, and your joking around?"

"Well I don't wanna die all sad and unhappy! If I'm to die today, I'm gonna die laughing with my best friend!"

"And if your best friends not in here?"

"I'll still die laughing, saying her name and saying bye to the world! I'd rather die a horrible death with my friend and LAUGH about it, then have a quick death alone with NO ONE TO WITNESS and all sad!" I rant. "And even if I couldn't LAUGH, I would remember all the good things that had happen, and be thankful to have my friend... And if all else fails, cheat death! Kinda like you did, Yahiko slash Nagato."

"You HAD to say it!" Amy kicks my from behind. "You just HAD to say it!"

"Yes I did, he fucking challenged me!"

"Your albino ass is gonna die first."

"At least laugh with me, I'll sound crazy."

"OK fine."

We get some stares form the two males as we finish our conversation.

...

"Well if you guys aren't gonna talk, we will." Amy cranes her neck to see me. "Back on the topic of the undeserving Sasuke?"

"Damn right... He gets brain washed WAAY to easily." I roll my eyes. "First his goal was to kill Itachi, but then madara brainwashed hm into blaming Danzo, so his new goal is to kill Danzo, but then DANZO brainwashed him as he died, so now Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha! Tsk tsk tsk, I had higher hopes for you Sasuke! You need to walk your ass back to Konoha, join Team 7 again, and make up for it! Cause Sai is a HORRIBLE replacement!"

"I know right? How dare Sasuke go on this rampage! I wish I could meet him... I'd have A LOT to say! Maybe even a few things to do! And he has to NERVE to ignore Itachi's wishes! Itachi shouldn't have even tried!"

"Sasuke is an ungrateful little brat! His teammates, both Taka and Team 7, always had his back, and instead he either abbondaoned them or let them DIE! Hell, he even tried to kill Karin! And his brother was teh GREATEST! My brother would NEVER stay just barely healthy and go BLIND just because he killed our family and I wanted revenge. Hell, he would've killed me too and there wouldn't even be the problem!"

"Stupid plot-no-jutsu... They need to kill Sasuke off, cause everyones sending there troops to kill him an dhe's magically not dying."

"Dude, I think we just fucked up the plot." I suddenly realize. "Itachi isn't spose to know ANY of this until Madara and Kabuto ressurects him and nagato... CRAP! I made it worse!"

"How do you know all this?" Pein glares.

"Why won't anyone believe me!" I whine. "I'm pshycic!"

"Yeah, thats really the only easy way to put it."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you both."

"Because you looove us?" I try.

"He said a good reason, Ara." Amy scoffs. "You shouldn't kill us because... We have no idea how the heck we got here and we wouldn't dream of telling any of your secrets!"

"Pssh, your reason was worse than mine."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"Because he loves us? Yeah that's a GREAT reason for him not to kill us!"

"Damn right!"

"Idiot."

"You shouldn't kill us because we know so much information, so we can help you achieve your world domination AND keep your mebers from driving you insane for the price of protection, sheter, food, and other neccesities." I say the smartest thing that came out my mouth all night.

There's an awkward silence at my sudden smartness.

"Itachi, untie them." Pein instructs.

The weasel_Uchiha does so and Pein looks us up and down.

I resist saying "You like what you see" as he stares.

"Fine, you may live. But I can't pro,mise full protection, only from death."

"DEAL!" I cheer.

"BAKA!" Amy snaps. "Don't just agree all of a sudden! I want a contract signed in Pein's blood!"

"Fine then! Pein, you heard her!" I pout.

Amy snaps her fingers and a scroll appears from thin air.

"She's a.. whaddya call it... um... Well, she has dmeon powers from a spell gone wrong." I explain at his confused look. "She gave me some of her power so she could avoid being possesed, but uh, I don't really practice sooo..."

"Sign." Amy holds it out.

Pein bites his thumb and signs it sloppily, "Smart girls."

"We die, you die. Simple as that. We lift the curse when we're ready." Amy adds before walking out the room.

"Hey um, wheres the living room? I need to find my shoe." I huff, follwoing Amy.

We just cheated death... Again.

"Amy, Truth or Dare?" I turn to my friend.

"Truth."

"Didn't Pein look funny when he found out we cursed him?"

"Very!" Amy laughs. "Ok, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

She whispers the dare in my ear.

I pull off my shirt and grab a washable marker, write some words, put it back on, and go into the living room.

"FREE HUGS!" I spread my arms, then shoot a glare Amy's way.

The boys stop and stare at my white shirt which now read, "$20 BlooJobs."

"You spelled blow wrong." Amy realizes.

"Oh well, everyone knows what I mean." I roll my eyes.

She snickers, "BlooJobs?"

"Yup. Blue people get a 50% discount."

"OK Amy, Turht or Dare?"

"I'm afraid of what goe son in your head ,so Truth."

"Damn I hate when you pick Truth." I grumble, trying to think of one. "Umm... So, how was your date with your Kakuzu doll?"

"You bitch! That was a secret! ...It was a nice date. But he left me with the bill."

I fall back laughing.

"Truth or-"

"Dare!" I interupt.

"I dare you to close your eyes and run to the left as fast as you can."

"Psh, easy!" I close my eyes, and start runnign to what I think is my left.

**WHAM!**

"YOU BITCH, DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT HURTED!" I scream, staring at the wall I ran into.

"I think it hurt a lot." Amy snickers.

"What're you guys playing?" Konan asks, curiously.

"Truth or Dare, babe! You pick Truth orDare and then... things like this happen." I explain. "Amy, Truth or Dare!"

"Dare."

I go up to Amy in whisper her dare.

"And this is why we never play this game anymore." Amy exits the room.

"Huh?" Konan stares.

"3... 2... 1.."

"CALL ME SLUTTY MCBUTT SEX!" Amy screams, running thorugh the base naked. "I'M SQUARE AND I'M PROUD! TEACH ME A LESSON IN SEX-OLOGY! BACON AND BACON AND BACON!"

I fall back on the couch, cracking up as the guys just stare and stare some more.

Amy quickly chnages back into her clothes and lays next to me, embarresed.

"Dinner ready!" Kisame chimes.

"FOOOD!" I leap off the couch and shove everyone out the way, grab a plate, and stand ready in front of Kisame. "C'mon Kisame, what're you waiting for! You said dinenrs ready!"

"Uh, yeah..." Kisame scoops some kinda fish onto my plate.

"More."

Scoop.

"A little more."

Scoop.

"A bit more?"

SCoop.

"Thanks!" I skip off and sit at the table, eating a large plate of fish stew.

"Someone's hungry, un." Deidara points out as he sits down with his food.

"I worked up and appetite playing with you guys." I reply, taking a break from eating, half my plate already gone.

"Ya know, for a skinyn girl un, you sure can eat."

"I WUV TO EAT!"

Hidan holds up 20 dolalrs, which is when I remembered my shirt.

"Amy!" I throw my fork again. "Your washing my shirt!"

"Fiiine!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, the Akatsuki left us in the living room, expecting us to sleep on the couch.<p>

Oh hellz no.

"So where, do you wanna sleep?"

"Let's go with Konan for the night... Hidan creeps me out now." I shudder. "He took my shirt seriously."

"It'll be ok, Ara-chan. You'll make it through."

We sneak into Konan's room like the stealthy ninja we aren't.

And by that I mean, we tripped over a bunch of stuff and made a lot of noise.

"Damn she's a heavy sleeper." I pull a pair of her panties off my hand. "Gasp! Konan where's _lace?"_

"Gasp! I new it!" AMy stares.

"That's not something you realize evryday." I fling the panties across the room. "One of the few true Kunoichi wears lace undies."

Amy laughs quietly and crawls into the bed next to Konan.

"Bed hog." I grumble, focused on Amy, then climb in the bed on the other side of Konan.

**_In the_ morning...**

Konan was just barely awake when we woke up at 6am.

"Konan, Konan." Amy whispers, poking the kunoichi's face.

"Huh?" She grunts.

"What time is it?" I whisper.

"I dunno..."'

"AAAAADEVVENTURE TIME!" Me and Amy scream.

"!" Konan jolts upward, surprised at the two extra people in her bed(both of which were almost naked).

I mean, we didn't have any PJ's and we hate sleeping in jeans, so we took them off.

"Did... anything happen?" She stares in shock. "Anything I did while I was drunk, I'm so sorry."

"Haha, don't worry Konan, we just needed a place to sleep!" I assure. "Nothing happened! ...While we were awake."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing." Me and Amy both look away nochalantly.

"Oh yeah! I'm using nonchalantly in a sentence! Now you owe me a dollar!" I cheer.

"Ugh, why did I make that deal with yoU?" AMy groans.


	3. Don't stop

Me, Amy, and Konan get dressed and head back downstairs.

"Make me breakfast!" I yell at no one in particular.

"Who died and mad eyou queen, un?" Deidara glares.

"You will if you don't shut up," I glare right back.

"Excuse my friend." Amy covers my mouth. "She's not a morning person-EW! Yuuuck!"

She wipes my spit off her hand, directly on my head.

"My mouth is cleaner than yours, thats a fact."

"Lies! You say so many dirty words, its a surprise your mouth hasn't rotted yet!"

"That's mean." I pout. "But seriously, someone needs to get me some food right now."

"You want some cereal?" Konan offers.

"What kind?"

"Don't say Frosted Flakes, don't say Frosted Flakes." Amy whispers with her fingers crossed.

"Frosted Fl-"

"WOOHOO! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESSST!" I push past everyone to the cabnets.

"Bitch." Hidan glares at me.

"I'm not a bitch! I'm a bastard!" I correct, pouring a big bowl of Frosted Flakes.

* * *

><p>Me and Amy stand in the living rom, jumping from furniture to furniture, singing very loudly(at 6 in the morning).<p>

"The road I walk is paved in _gold_, to glorify my _platinum soul_!" I sing.

"I'll buy my way to _talk to god_, so he can live with _what I'm not_!" Amy hops onto the coffee table.

"The _selfish_ blood runs through my veins!"

"I gave up everything for _fame_!"

"I am the life _that's you inside_!"

"I'll _feed the rich_, then _fuck the poor_!"

"What are you singing?" Pein stares, his eye twitches.

I ignore him and keep singing, "I got. You one!"

"It's just..._don't stop_!"

"I got. You one!"

"It's just..._don't stop_!"

"This is _entertaining_!"

"_Lies_ are entertaining!"

"You are down on your knees! _begging me for more_!"

Amy does a backflip and starts the next verse, "Dear future!"

"I _bought_ you!"

"I own the _riiiights_!"

"To let _Pein_!"

"Destroy you!"

"This is my_ liiiife_!"

"And _sooooome_!" Amy bows.

"And the songs name is Don't Stop, for whoever asked." I also bow.

"Was there a reason for you to bust out singing?" Sasori staresm slightly annoyed.

"Yes."

"We heard it in a song tribute to you guys." Amy adds. "Woops."

"A song tribute, un... TO US?" Deidara stares unbelievingly.

"Well yeah, in our world, you guys and Konoha and the SOund village and all those other insignificant villages-"

"Amegekaru is NOT insignificant! It's Pein's and Konan's birth place AND the place Jiraiya-sensei died!" I cut her off. "So don't go calling other villages insignificant before you become an insignificant thing with my foot up its ass... ANOTHER VOCAB WORD! 1.50!"

"_Anyways, _everyone who watches the show "NAruto" knows everything there is about everyone in your little world... Everyone important anyways." Amy continues, acting like she didn't hear me.

"Which is why we know so much, Pein-sama!" I cheer. "Names, birth place, weight, height, birthdays!"

"So everything?" Pein raises his eye brow.

"Give us a name."

"Sakura."

"Sakura Haruno." I state with a scowl. "At first very wimpy and useless, she was in a 3-man cell with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was in love with Sasuke, and ignored Naruto's attempts on her. She has pink hair, green eyes, and theres a symbol on her dress/skirt thats a white circle. When Naruto left to train, Tsunade took her under her wing and taught SAkura all about chakra and what-not. NOw Sakura's KINDA strong but... I still don't like her. She-"

"SHUSH ARA!" Amy covers my mouth, earning another lick.

"They should know." I wipe her hand off. "It would keep it from happening."

"We cannot mess with the balance!"

"Pssh, you won't be saying that when it's Hidan's and Kakuzu's turn."

"True, but we can't mess with the start of SHippuden."

"So we let him die?" I cross my arms.

"No, we fake his death."

"Wait, I don't even think this is neccesary, because Tobi is here." I gesture to the oranged-mask boy.

"Oh yeah... Great! So we don't have to worry about Gaara!"

"Oh yeah!"

We slap high fives, then turn to the Akatsuki who were watching us talk.

"Nevermind guys, false alarm!"

"I gotta name, un!"

"Shoot." Amy sits on the couch.

"Tobi, un."

"Ahh, I should've known one of you was gonna ask about your masked master mind."

"Master mind?" Everyone who didn't know stare in shock, Tobi tenses.

"Psh, yeah! He outlasts ALL of you, so he deserves to be a master mind no matter how idiotic." Amy snickers. "I mean, he must be doing SOMETHING right?"

"Yeah, you've got a point there." I nod. "I mean, even Pein died."

"Which is why he's not an evil mastermind, damnit! _Naruto _killed him."

"Well techniqually, he did suicide, but uh, Naruto has plot-no-jutsu so that actually a really good reason."

"Screw plot no jutsu, I would've taken that blonde down with me! Dying or not!" AMy huffs. "That brat AND all of Konoha ruined a lot of fangirls dreams!"

"Kishimoto really hates bad guys." I remember.

"Eh?"

"I mean, he kills them ALL off. _Has the nerve to bring them back to life. _And then just kills them again. NAruto really isn't the type to be a hero. He's a damn Jinchuriki host for gods sake! I mean, him and Sasuke need to switch places."

"Good point, but how would Naruto join the Akatsuki?"

"PLot-no-jutsu honey. Plot-no-jutsu."

"You guys are confusing Tobi!" Tobi announces, an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Ugh, I'm not re-explaining all of that!" I flop face first onto the couch.

"ME neither." AMy adds.

"Explain it or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan roars.

"Aww, now Pein wouldn't like that _now would he?" _

"No sacrificing them , Hidan." Pein glares at us two girls.

"Why the fuck not? We all know you wanna kill them too!"

"Hidan, you wanna know something?" I roll my eyes playfully. "You CAN'T kill us! Jashin will _sell your soul to the devil."_

"Yeah right."

"Actually, we have those ties." I laugh. "Watch! GO get me a small rabbit!"

Tobi does so, his Madara-side getting curious.

I focus on the bunny, mutter a few words, and it turns black, its eyes green with black irisis.

"The fuck?" Kisame stares down at the bunny.

"Well, Amy kinda did a magic spell wrong, meaning to get an angel... I kept telling her, thats a toad stool, not a mushroom! But noo, she didn't wanna listen! SO me and her have demon powers.. Mine kinda suck though cause I don't practice."

"Cause I have skills!" Amy snaps her fingers and a contract shows up. "You would'nt believe how many souls I own!"

The Akatsuki stare in shock at our power(s).

"So why's killing you so wrong?" Konan asks.

"Pein signed a contract." Amy shows her. "We die, he dies. We can lift it when ever we want."

"How did you get so many souls?" I stare at my list.

"I want to Soul-fest without you." Amy admits sheepishly.

"WHAT! You did WHAT! How DARE YOU!"


	4. Ikustaka? The fuck?

"So your saying, the more you practice, the more powers you get?" Pein questions.

"Exactly." I nod. "We may not have chakra, but we've got something better."

"You two are so weird, so you worship Satin?"

"No!" AMy smacks his forehead. "Gosh, I just did the spell wrong!"

"It's fine, Ara." I mock her. "Mushrooms are colorful, toad stools are bland! This is the right thing!"

"SHUT UP Ara."

"Nothing bads gonna happen, if I do it wrong, then we don't get an angel."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Oh shit, what just happened?" I continue, then use my own voice. "You let a demon have half of our souls."

She slams me into a wall with a wave of her hand.

"AHHH! IT BUUURNS!" I hold my head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your albino."

"I wanna be a ninja! Pein! train me!" I announce.

"No! Train ME!" Amy huffs.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"MEEEEE!"

"Shut up and I'll train you both." Pein interupts.

"I told you he loves us!" I joke.

"No, just... no."

_**Tiiiime skiip~! 3 years to be exact.**_

"PEin-sensei! Can we please stop?" I whine from my place on a rock.

"Reason?" Pein raises his eye brow.

"You threw me at a rock..."

"Fine, 5 minutes." He begins sparring with Amy, who was doing much better than me.

Sometimes, I wonder if its lazy-ness that holds me back, or that I'm not an athletic person.

I lack "endurance" as Itachi says, I can't pay attention to anything, and Hidan says I'm weak.

I stare at the clouds until my five minutes is up.

"Ara, up!" Pein commands.

"Got it." I sit up and get back on my feet.

"..."

"What?"

"What is with you and posing?"

"It's actually a bad habit with her." Amy laughs.

"I did not pose! That time!" I huff.

"Suure you didn't."

* * *

><p>I come in for dinner, 3 years of ninja training and I still eat like a pig.<p>

Actaully, I think the training made it worse... Whats worse than a pig?

I make two big burgers and sit at the table next to Amy.

"Itachiiii~!" I wave my hand in his face. "What's wrong? You look down."

"How can you tell what's wrong with him, un?" Deidara questions. "_He never shows any emotion._"

"It's a feminine thing... I'm surprised you don't have some feminine instincts." I tease.

"I will blow you to bits, un."

"Wait till I'm done eating." I wave him off. "So Itachi, what's on your mind?"

"These weirdo's in red cloaks with black clouds." He replies evenly.

Amy does a spit-take, "Are they ripping Akatsuki off!"

"Possibly."

"Well, what do you know about them?"

"They're like... The opposite of us." He has a small shudder. "It was horrible."

"We should go kick there asses!" Hidan laughs.

"For once, I agree with the Jashinist." I shrug before biting into my burger.

* * *

><p>We set out to where Itachi said the base was.<p>

"Itachi, are there copies of us?" I give him puppy eyes.

"I don't know, probably."

"Your suppose to say yes, damnit!"

"But then I'd be lying?" He gives me the most confused look of the century.

"Oh the guys in your world are so naive." I facepalm. "Sometimes, girls LIKE to be lied to so they feel better. Unless the truth is needed."

"Umm..."

"Itachi, do these shorts make my butt look big?"

He blinks, surprised, "Yes."

"Lie and say No."

"No?"

"And that's the way your suppose to lie."

"I'm still confused."

"UGH!"

"Hmph, why are you trying to teach them to be like the boys in our world?" Amy smacks the back of my head.

"I'm not, I swear!" I rub my head.

"What're guys in your world like?" Sasori asks, curiously.

"Ok, pretend I'm a guy and Amy's a girl," I instruct before turning to Amy. "Bitch, get off your _lazy ass _and make me a _god damned sandwhich!_"

"O-Ok!" AMy fake stutters.

I pretend to slap her, "And make it fast!"

"Well then, un." Deidara stares.

"Sure, not ALL guys are that way... But most are." Amy shrugs.

We soon get to a... YUCK! My eyes are gonna BARF!

And I announce that too.

"It's not that bad!" Tobi marvels.

I shudder and back away from him, "Stay away from my room with paint."

This "base" was all rainbows and fluffy.

"You sure they're a _threat, _Itachi?" Pein turns to face the Uchiha.

"Yes." Itachi replies evenly.

"Who dares to come onto Ikustaka's land?" A squeaky voice demands.

After much staring, for about 5 minutes, we deciede to answer.

This "guy" had blonde hair, a frilly half-shirt and tight jeans.

"I think that's Deidara's opposite." Konan snickers.

I fall back, laughing to hard.

"Shut up, un!" Deidara roars.

"Don't worry, Aradied. They just look like travelers." A small red-head child giggles. "LEt's invite them in!"

"Aradied?" I stare in shock. "That's not right!"

Amy laughs at the fact that Deidara's name backwards is me dying.

"Whatever you say, Irosas, nu!" Deidara's opposite giggles. "Come on in travelers!"

I swear, when I walked into the base I almost _exploded._

"Deidara." I cover my eyes. "Please tell me these aren't you guys opposites?"

"I wish I could, un... I wish I could."


	5. Ara's nightmare

This... This is SICK on so many levels.

"Uh.. uh... Hello..." I wave awkwardly at Pein's opposite. "what's your name?"

"I-I'm Niep." He trembles.

"So... Whoes in charge around here?"

I can't believe the Akatsuki and Amy left me here to collect info. T^T

"How about we all introduce ourselves, eh?" Hidan's-opposite jumps up. "My name's Nadih! Pleased to meet you!"

"Hi... Nadih..."

Hidan's opposite had black hair.

"Hello fair maiden." Itachi's-opposite takes my hand in his. "My name is Ichati, pleasure to meet you." He smiles.

I'm gonna die form all the fluffy-ness here.

"Hey there, want 5 dollars?" Kakuzu's-opposite shoves a bill in my face. "I've got way to much money to handle, names Uzukak."

"Ahaha, thats nice." I back away.

"Ibot! Introduce yourself, nu!" Aradied whines.

"..." Tobi's opposite looks up and glares at me. "You heard my name, right?"

There's this awkward silence as they await my reaction.

"OMG YOUR THE MOST OPPOSITE OUT OF ALL OF THEM!" I glomp him to the ground. "YOU ARE SO AWESOME!"

"Gah, are you crazy?" Nadih pulls me off the orange-masked man.

"Noo! I was hugging him!" I whine.

Ibot glares daggers at me.

"Glare all you want babe, it only makes you hotter!" I call out as the pull me into the kitchen.

"Hello there, girl." Kisame's-opposite looks at me with a blank expression. "My name's Emasik."

"Oh, uh hi Emasik." I wave.

PLease tell me that's everyone.

WAit... Theres two-

Zetsu's opposite pops up in front of me, "Hi there! My name's Ustez! What's your name?"

"AHHH!" I fall backwards at the sudden appearance of the _female._ "Oh man, you scared me! Umm, my name's Ara!"

"Who the fuck is this on my floor?" A different, more commanding voice, demands to know.

I look up and see... Konan's-opposite? Psh. More like inner Konan.

"I'm Ara, I'm a traveler!" I laugh. "I'm gonna guess here and say your name is Nanok?"

"How did you know?" She gives me a suspicious glare.

"Lucky guess."

I join them for dinner of.. of... _extremely good spaghetti,_

"So, Ibot." I scoot next to him, and he glares down at me. "How's it going, and I keep telling you glaring dosen't work. Ohhh, I could just eat you up!"

Ibot flinches and scoots away.

Bad incident with Ustez? Possibly.

"So, Nidah? What's your religon?" I ask before taking a sip of my water.

"Oh, how funny you should ask! I'm a Catholic!" He replies bubbly.

I do a spit take and start choking on whatever water was left.

Ichati pats my back, "You ok, Ara?"

"I-I-I'm just surprised." I gasp for air. "Thanks."

Pfft, more than surprised! I'm, like, traumatized.

"So, _Ara." _Konan's opposites says my name with venom. "Where have you traveled?"

"Aw, you don't trust me? Psh, neither do I! Hide yo kdis! Hide yo wifes!" I joke. "But yeah, I've even been to a few undiscovered lands! One is called _America. _Its a junkyard there."

"Wow, you really do go far... So what'r eyou doing here?"

"I got lost."

"But your a traveler."

"I said I was a traveler." I huff. "Not a good traveler."

Nanok cracks a smirk at that, "Niep! Get me a beer!"

"Ahh, yes Nanok." Niep quickly grabs a drink.

Aradied ruffles my hair, "Your real cute ya know? IN a childish way. Your not to cute, un."

"That is _mean!" _I whine.

"Don't mind Aradied, he thinks all girls who aren't brunettes are un-cute." Ichati assures. "But, you are rather cute."

"Ibot, do _you _think I'm cute?" I hug the guy yet again.

The air tenses.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Ibot growls.

"Hmph. I wonder how Madara's like..." I get a sly smirk and drag him into an empty room. "Hello, Aradam." I smirk, then realize his name backwards made fun of my name too.

"How do you know that name!" A very _Tobi _voice whines.

"I got smarticles!"

"Well, don't tell anyone, ok?"

"I swear!" I cross my heart. "I won't tell anyone your my name damned."

Ibot pauses to think, "Oh, I get it. And Aradied's name is-"

"Yeah. Apparently Kishimoto hates the name Ara."

After dinner I quickly run back to the NORMAL base.

"So, how was your mission?" Konan asks as I stumble through the front door.

"It was a _nightmare!" _I sob. "Everyone was nice and friendly and not all pervy! And Hidan was a _Catholic! _And Tobi was all mean! ...Which was kidna hot... FORGET I SAID THAT!"

"It'll be ok, un?" Deidara pats my back awkwardly.

"Let's just sit down and you explain what happened." Pein states.

"OK, so all their names are you guys' names backwards." I explain. "And since I don't feel like trying to remember, I'm just gonna use you guys name to tell what happened."

"Just tell the story."

"ANYWAYS, I walked in and I met Pein's opposite which just started off tHE nightmare. He was a cry baby bitch. An-And ITACHI! He _smiled. _And he wasn't confused abouot girls! All the opposites were _gentlemen and nice. _And Zetsu was a girl! Konan was like, the leader of the whole group, and the others except for Tobi's opposite were like her slaves! As for Tobi... he was mean. He kept glaring at me, but then I said a few things that might've creeped him out. So, Kisame was like our current Itachi, Hidan told me he was Catholic, Kakuzu _gave away money._ Deidara was all squeaky voiced and feminine and Sasori was all nice and peace-maker-y." I take a big breath of air. "Then I got them started on a game of Truth or Dare and I left."

"..." Hidan snickers. "Pein was a _cry baby bitch_?"

"That's right." I snicker also.

"Did Itachi smile?" AMy badgers.

"Damn right. He smiled, assured me, held my hand, and patted my back non-awkwardly!"

"Haha, these guys here are so clueless cmpared to the others."

"We are not, un." Deidara glares.

"Deidara, does this shirt make my chest look small?" I jump up and model.

"Yes, un."

"Baka!" I smack his head. "Your spose to say no!"

"You enjoy doing that to them, don't you?" Amy laughs.

"I really do." I clap my hands. "Konan! I'm bored! C'mon!"

I drag the kunoichi into the hallway and have her sit on the stairs.

"Take off your shoes, I'll be right back!"

I run int the bathroom, search through a few nail polish colors, and deciede on black.

XD

I come back and paint her toe-nails black, then her finger nails.

"Wow, you work fast." She comments, blowing on her nails.

"Cause I got skills! I'm training to paint Itachi's nails!" I yell-whisper looking around sneakily.

"Itachi already paints his nails though..."

"...Oh,..."

"You could always paint Sasori's hands." She reminds me. "Ohh, you should do it pink!"

"Oh yeah... Thanks Konan!"

"You didn't hear it from me!"


	6. All I Do Is Win

I stick the pink nail polish in my pocket and position myself at the top of my stairs.

I had told Konan to send Sasori up.

"Oh, hello, Ara." He nods to acknowledge my existence.

"Sup Saso-chan." I laugh. "Guess what?"

"What?"

I tackle him down the steps, snatch his arms off his body, and take off running down the hall.

"What the fuck! ARAAAA!"

"Can't catch me!" I tease, dashing through the living room.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara watches as we run past him.

"Die brat! DIIIIIE!" Sasori uses that thing in his stomach-area to try and stab me.

I duck into the nearest bathroom and lock the door.

"A lock isn't keeping me out!" His blades slice through the door, almost slicing my face. "Give me back my arms!"

I quickly climb into the vents and begin painting.

_**WHAM!**_

"ARA!"

"One minute please!" I finish off his pinkie, wave his arm around so it could dry and give him his arms back.

"You painted them PINK?" He growls.

"Yeah, and it's stuck there for a week at most." I shrug, finding a new problem. "And Sasori..."

"What?"

"Help?"

He puts 2 and 2 together then gives a soft chuckle, "Idiot."

...

"Sasori! You can't just leave me here!" I whine, kicking my feet uselessly.

"Think of it as payback."

The bathroom door is set back on its hinges and I'm left alone.

...

"AHHH! SASORI! THERE'S A FUCKING SPIDER! HEEELP!"

_**~~~(Hours later)~~~**_

"Ara... Why're you in the vent?" Itachi pokes my thigh curiously.

"I got stuck and Sasori left me here..." I sigh.

"Oh yeah, you painted his nails pink."

"Please help me out?"

Itachi sighs and grabs my legs, beginning to pull.

"Owww! Fuck! Ow! That's not gonna work 'Tachi!" I huff. "Grab my hips! Those're whats stuck!"

Itachi complies and pulls again, "Your gonna be bruised by the end of this."

"I am aware of that! Just-just try harder!"

"Have you ever thought you could help by pushing backwards?"

"Oh yeah." I brace my hands on the wall and push. "Owww! Fucking, ow! Get some lube or something!"

"...Did you seriously just say lube?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Hn."

"What about soap? Yeah! Use soap!"

"I don't think that's a good i-"

"Just do it!"

Itachi shrugs and lets my hips go to get the soap.

"Itachi... Whats on my hips?" I wince as he spreads the soap.

"Blood and soap,"

"Blood?"

"Yeah, uh, I think the sidings cut your hips."

"Fffffffuuuck! God damnit why didn't you warn me! It buuurns! Soap buurns!"

There's a loud pop as I slip out.

"WHAT is going on in here!" Amy kicks the door down, Pein and Konan standing behind her.

"I got stuck in the vent, and apparently, soap shouldn't go in cuts." I groan, massaging my sides.

"Oh..."

"Pervert! I thought Itachi was to good to do me?" I huff.

"Well..."

**Laurie's P.O.V**

I stare up at the house where my friends were last scene.

Three years ago.

I'm more friends with Amy than Ara though...

I walk in and go up to the "crime scene" A.K.A the bedroom with the broken computer.

No one was here.

I look around carefully, and cross the yellow tape.

Nothing was here that showed more than just the two girls were here.

I miss them so much.

Who's gonna make fun of Sakura with me?

I take out my anger on the computer by kicking it with all my might.

There's a zap of light, my sandy hair sticking straight up, then darkness.

_**~(Fear the line)~~Fear the line~~Fear the line~**_

"It's raining females!" A squealy voice yells.

"More like sprinkling, un." A male voice.

"Psssh, this isn't even a sprinkle! The bitch is flat chested!" A vulgar male voice points out.

"Would you please stop yelling?" I groan, sitting up.

There's an awkward silence.

Then pink eyes show up out of nowhere, "Oh my god! LAURIE!"

"My god, what don't you get by stop yelling!" A different female snaps.

"Ow! Konan! Tell her to stop hitting me!"

As my eyes finish adjusting, I realize I'm in a strangers living room with Ara, Amy, a girl, and a bunch of guys.

"What the hell is going on! Where am I! Why are Ara's hips bleeding! What happened to you guys!" I attack them with questions.

"Ya know that anime Naruto we always used to watch?" Amy helps me up. "Apparently, it's also a world."

"Woah."

"And Ara's hips are bleeding because she got stuck in the air vent. We got zapped by a computer and ended up here."

"Double woah."

"And this is the Akatsuki!"

"Who?"

Now it's Ara's turn to talk, "Hey! This is Laurie! Laurie, this is... Pein-Konan-Itachi-Kisame-Hidan-Kakuzu-Sasori-Deidara-Tobi-and Zetsu!" She points to each person. "Guys and one girl, Laurie knows nothing of the Akatsuki so she's useless in the info category, but she sure can fight! "

"I'm not useless in the info category! I know some stuff on Naruto!" I protest.

"I say we kill the bitch!" Hidan announces.

"Oh no you don't." Amy does her weird demon-voodoo stuff. "Laurie's added to the list."

"If you add one more person to the list." Pein warns.

I hide behind my two friends and stare at the group of pshyco's.

"She literally only watched part one. The only Akatsuki members she should know is Kisame and Itachi." Ara adds. "So leave her alone about info."

"Rainbow Dash always dresses in style!" I sing.

"She's also a My Little Pony fanatic." Amy giggles maniaclly.

"Hard to believe you guys are 17." Kakuzu comments.

"Psh, we grew up with you guys! It shouldn't be hard to believe!"

I guess this is my new life?

Then... A boy with an orange mask bounces into view.

"TOBI! WHY DID YOU WALK AWAY MID-CONVO!" Ara scolds. "Thats my job..."

"We have a looot of explaining to do." Amy sighs. "But apparently, Kishimoto secretly hates Ara."

"Why is that?" I glance at Ara who had retreated to the emo corner.

"Well, Deidara's name backwards is Aradied. And Madara's name backwards is Aradam."

"Haha, I guess he does hate her! But whoes Madara?"

"Dead Uchiha person, not important."

"Then why'd you mention him?"

"Cause his name damn's Ara!" Amy laughs.

"Shut up! Its not funny!" Ara whines. "Someone shut her up!"

We sit down for dinner, but I couldn't help but to notice the Tobi guy is staring at me.

I wonder if he's cute under that mask.

"Gasp! It's beautiful!" Ara pulls out a medium sized skillet. "I dub this as my new weapon!"

She suddenly goes into deep-thinking-Ara mode.

"Hey, is she ok? She's actually quiet for once, un!" Deidara taps on her head.

"Something really serious must be going on then, if she's thinking so deeply." Amy mutters, looking around.

After 2 minutes of Ara standing still as a block, she turns to Tobi with a hardened stare.

And with that, she leaves the room, "Don't go to far without me!"

"What's that spose to mean?" Tobi asks, curiously.

"Ahh, Ara and her perverted jokes." I chuckle. "It's cute."

My gaze falls on Konan, who seemed deep in thought, a light blush falling across her face.

Hmm? What could she be thinking about?

Welp, you can't count on Ara to stay serious for to long.

"ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN NO MATTER WHAT! GOT MONEY ON MY MIND I CAN'T EVER GET ENOUGH!" Ara plays her air gutair. "AND EVERYTIME I STEP UP IN THE BUILDING, EVERYBOBY HANDS GO UP! AND THEY STAY DOWN! AND THEY STAY DOWN! UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN!"

"Ludacris goin in on the verse and I won't stop now!" Amy adds helpfully.

"You guys are insane." Pein smacks his forhead.

"You know it's true, Leader-sama!" Ara begins dancing, singing the song.


	7. Held Hostage? Not really

**Ara's P.O.V**

That sneaky bastard.

Laurie knows nothing of the Akatsuki, so of course he uses that to his advantage.

Cause she knows everything else.

I interupt their secretive conversation.

"Pssst, Laurie!" I hiss.

She ignores me and keeps talking to 'Tobi'.

"Laurie! PSSST! It's important!"

Still nothing.

I grab her shoulders and shake her back and forth roughly, "PSSST! LAAAUUURRIEE! PSSSST! I HAVE SOEMTHING TO TELL YOU!"

"What!" She snaps.

"What time is it?"

Her eye twitches, "It's 5:14, no go away I'm having an important conversation."

I could sense Madara smirking.

"Pssh, it's not 5:14!"

"IT'S AAAAADVENTURE TIME!" Amy jumps up on the couch.

"With Amy and Ara!" I grab Laurie's arm. "Let's go!"

"But I don't wanna go!" Laurie whines. "Last time I went on an adventure with you guys, we got arrested for attempted murder!"

"For the last time, it wasn't our fault we just happened to be there when some drunk guy decieded to drive his car!" I snap, dragging her to Zetsu's garden.

"What the hell are you doing? I wa stalking to Tobi!" Laurie looks back helplessly. "We've talked about this before Ara, no being jealous!"

"I'm not jealous." I grumble. "It's just... Well, I can't tell you because both me and Pein value our lives."

"Hey, do you know if he's cute uder his mask?"

Mine and Amy's jaws drop down to the ground in an animated way.

_Sneaky bastard..._

"Oh, there you guys are!" Tobi bounces into view. "Leader-sama says there's a meeting!"

"See! I told you!" I say off the top of my head to Amy. "He's picking favorites! He likes Laurie more than me, and I've known him longer!"

"Do you know how insulting that is!" Amy turns to Tobi. "Rude."

Laurie then jumps to the rescue, "Tobi, it's not right to choose favorites!"

Gotcha.

"Carry me Tobi! Caryr meeee!" I jump on his back for a piggy back ride.

"What about me?" Amy whines.

Tobi picks her up bridal style with an almost unheard growl.

"Yay for hospitality!" I cheer.

Laurie snickers and follows close behind as Tobi carries us to the meeting room where he got many odd stares.

"You can get off now, Ara-chan!" Tobi reminds me.

"Naah... You make me feel tall." I look around the room at a new angle. "Man, why can't I grow this tall?"

Pein starts the meeting, and it turns out the Ikustaka are making some weird ass plans, so it's best to destroy them now.

"That's retarded, I actually like them! They give me free cookies!" I whine. "Can we at least keep Pein's opposites? I'm in need of a cookie chef."

People go silent as they realize what I just said, and soon bust out laughing(except for Pein who was pissed, and of course Itachi and Kakuzu he gave a smirk).

"NO you can't keep him." Pein growls with forced patience.

"Fine, let's gooo." I groan, falling backwards off of Tobi's back. "Ahh! I just remebered why I dn't get on most people's backs..."

"It must be a long fall for you," Konan teases.

"Very funny Konan! Don't make me sic your opposite on you!"

But no one takes the threat seriously and laughs.

* * *

><p>We stand outside the fluffy-barf base and just stare for a few minutes.<p>

"Ara, you g first." Pein nods.

"Hell no," I cross my arms stubbornly. "I am NOT a sacrificial lamb."

Gllaaare.

"FIne." I go up and knock on the door.

BUt... who the hell opened it?

A female with pink eyes, white hair, and a glare.

Oh my god.

"H-Hey, what's your name?" I refuse to believe-

"Ara."

I scream and run away, now officialy traumatized.

"Wait, nu!" There's a poof. "I was kidding, Ara, nu!" Aradied grabs my shoulder.

"Ahh! You practically gave me a heart attack!" I hit the blonde over the head. "Don't DO that!"

"Ah, sorry nu!"

"Nu?"

"Yes, nu."

"Um... speech impediment?"

"Yes."

Aradied(D:) invies me in and I go find Pein's opposite before it's to late.

What can I say? I love cookies.

* * *

><p>My head hurts.<p>

Hmm, what happened?

There were explosions, screaming, fihgintg sounds, then nothing.

I sit up and stare around the room clad in... in...

Barbie's.

**Amy's P.O.V**

An ear-piercing scream echoes through the place.

I burst into the room the scream came from and find Ara huddled in the only bare corner havnig a mental break down.

"What the fuck is wrong with her, un?" Deidara looks in.

"She had a horrible incident with Barbie's one time... it wans't pretty." I shudder at the memory. "Was in the hospital for 2 weeks."

"Whoes room is this?" He snickers.

"Guys, this isn't our base." Ara crawls out the room. "That's Sasori's-oppposites room."

...

"fuck! WE'RE LOCKED IN!" Hidan roars.

"What! I can't live another day in here!" Ara whines. "Someone kill me now!"

"I'd be glad too." Kakuzu raises his hand.

"Konan! SAVE MEH!"

"I see our guests are awake." Nanok saunters up.

* * *

><p>Nanok explained what the hells going on, so we'r estuck here while half of the opposite-organization goes to search our base.<p>

I sit boredly until a certain orange-masked emo comes into the room.

"HI! IBOT!" I shoot to my feet and hug him.

"Get off!" He growls.

"NEVER!" I hug him tighter as he tries to pry me off.

Tobi and Laurie wak in on the scene and just stare awkwardly.

"Hug me back and I'll let go!" I tease.

"I will never hug you."

"You kinda already are."

"Down Ara!" Laurie scolds.

"But-"

"Now!"

I let go of Ibot and skip over to Laurie, "Then I'm playing with you!"

I drag her into Aradied's room and we play with PLay-doh for awhile.

"So, what have you and Tobi been talking about so secretly?" I poke her.

She launches into this rant of how sweet he is and all this stuff.

"And he said he loved me!"

The PLay-Doh drops from my hand and I stare in horror.

"No he didn't." I clench my fist.

"Um... He did."

Later on, we sit in the living rom bored out of our mind.

"NIEP!" I scream.

He appears in the doorway, "Y-Yes Ara-sama?"

"Make me cookies."

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate chip."

He nods and disapears into the kitchen.

"Stop doing that!" Pein smacks me upside the head.

"Ouch." I rub my head.

"Laurie-chan!" Tobi appears out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me.

Due to earliers conversation, I jump up and knock him out with my skillet.

"Ara! What're you doing!" Laurie comes closeer to help out Tobi.

I knock her upside the head with the skillet also, "YOUR SPOSE TO BE THE SMART ONE!"

I stomp off.

Apparently, I didn't do a good job of knocking Tobi out.

"Ah, what did Tobi do, Ara-chan?" Tobi whines.

"Break her heart." I whip around and glare. "I break your face."


	8. Let's have a moment

**Third person P.O.V**

After Ara had snapped at Tobi, everyone was rather confused.

Konan gave Laurie some pills for her head ache.

And Ara was sulking in the training gronds.

And Aradied decieded to interogate the visitors.

He ties Amy up and tickles her with a _feather._

"Ack! Stop!" Amy laughs. "Oh man, I can't breath-haha! Can't breath! Ok I'll tell you! HAHAAH!"

Aradied smirks, "Speak."

"You guys ar eopposites of the originals."

"Excuse me? They're opposites of us, nu!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Your something that popped out of Ara's head. It happens very often."

"That dosen't even make sense, nu!"

"She has the power to make her dreams a reality, which is probably how we got here."

"WE'RE the original, nu!"

"No, not really."

Meanwhile, Ara was just outside the base, looking around boredly.

She had long since calmed down.

"Drifting away I'm, one with the sunset I have become alive." She whispers.

"There's one! Grab her!" A voice says.

Stupid ninja.

Yeah, she fights back and fails HORRIBLY.

One gets Ara in the stomach and she doubles over in pain.

She rolls over to avoid a sword and kicks her feet out.

She catches some guy in the jaw.

_Hmph. I'm gonna die at the hands of a bounty hunter. _She thinks hopelessly.

Ara closes her eyes and waits for the impact.

It never comes.

"Ara, you ok?" A soft voice asks.

Ara's eyes spring open, pink ones meeting green ones.

"K-Konan?"

Said kunoichi helps her up and looks around.

"What happened, Ara?"

"I got attacked... I was thinking about other things."

"Like?"

"I may have to spill an Uchiha's brains pretty soon."

konan stares in shock, "Why?"

"He's using Laurie, and well, she's an emotional person. And who does she turn to for help? The one with 'unlimited' energy."

Konan nods understandignly, "Ara, are you in a relationship?"

"Nope, mama dosen't eat until all her babies are fed." Ara says, refering to Amy and Laurie. "And that might take awhiel... Why?"

"Just wondering."

"...Where's Laurie?" Ara looks around frantically as she enters the base.

"Last I saw she was in Tobi's room... er... Ibot."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ara bursts into the room and drags Laurie out. "God, he likes Laurie betetr than me! That's not fair!"

"...Ibot scares me." She shudders.

"It's ok, Laurie." I pat her back. "Why were you in there anyways?"

"I thought it was Tobi..."

"And your spose to be the smart one."

"Meany."

We sit down for dinnner, Aradied twitching uncontrolably.

"Something wrong, Aradied?" I ask, considering I'm the only one he knew.

"You... Created us nu."

...

"I probably did, but I don't remember." I shrug. "I kinda lost my charm, so... yeah..."

"What charm?" Pein questions.

"...I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It'll lead to the explanation of many things I don't wanna talk about."

"..."

* * *

><p>Pein calls a meeting and all Akatsuki members join together in Ibot's room, cause it was the only one they could stand.<p>

"Don't. Touch." Sasori smacks my hand away from the weapon.

"Ouch! I gotta splinter!" I whine.

"Good for you."

"That's not good!"

"Shut the hell up," Pein snaps.

"I will shut up when I'm good and ready!"

Glaare.

"I'm good and ready!"

Amy laughs softly, covering her mouth, "Smooth."

"Who asked you!"

Pein rolls his eyes, a big tic mark appearing on his forehead, "As I was saying..."

"You sure I can't keep Niep? He's much nicer than you." I stick my tounge out.

Next thing I know, I'm thrown across the room and at a fudging WALL!

"OHH! He just Shinra Tensei'd your ass!" Laurie cracks up.

"Ouch! Owww!" I get up and stab my finger at the carrot-top. "Your an ass, you know that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know... I has writers block. Any ideas?<strong>


	9. Feelings

**Thanks to Usagi-san for all her epic ideas! XD**

* * *

><p>Aradied peeks in curiously with a frown on his face, "Try not to break anything, okay?"<p>

"Aradied!" I fake sob. "I need a hug!"

"What's wrong?"

"Pein threw me at a wall!"

Aradied hugs me and shoots a glare Pein's way, "It's okay, Ara. He's just a big meany."

I hug him back then gasp in realization. I pull away from the hug, ignoring Aradied's protests. I poke his chest again and get my hand slapped away again.

"No touchy, nu!"

"Aradied..." I stare with huge bug-eyes. "Are you a girl?"

"Of course, nu!" He-I mean _she _whines, looking flustered.

**_WHUMP!_ **

"I think you killed Ara." Konan comments.

**Laurie's P.O.V**

Tobi kneels by Ara and just about starts screaming in her face. I can't help but to laugh at his futile attempts. It's just too cute.

I deciede to put an end to his yelling, "Tobi, I don't think yelling is working. You might need to give her mouth to mouth."

Ara bolts to her feet and moves away, "I'm good, no thanks! Ara is perfectly fine!"

"You sure?" Amy sniggers.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You wanna test it out?"

"No thanks."

Ara gets up and goes exploring, "They're gotta have alchohal in this place. Just have to."

"But your underage!" I protest, but she just waves her hand dismissievly.

Kakuzu sighs, "I'm surronded by idiots."

We finish up the meeting wordlessly, since everyone decieded to leave. I frown and sit at the table alone, thinking of what I should do next.

I idly tap my fingers, making a beat to a long forgotten song. Aria pops her head in and smiles, probably recognizing the song. I give her a small smile and nod softly.

"I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed." Aria sings eagerly. "I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!"

I deciede to join in a bit, "I can't be changed, I can't be tamed, I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!"

"If there was a question about my intentions, I'll tell ya... I'm not here to sell ya, or tell you to go to hell!"

"I'm not a brat like that." I chime helpfully.

Aria gives me a thumbs up and runs out the kitchen, humming a new song. I couldn't recognize it, so it fails to get stuck in my head. I stare off into space for a bit, unsure what exactly I should be doing. I didn't exactly _want _to come to the Naruto world.

That stupid computer decieded to change fate and drag me into this bloody mess. I puff my cheeks out angrily and stand up. What's the point of me being here and I don't really know things? Hell, I just barely found out the Akatsuki EXIST. Then all of a sudden I have to live with them and their fucked up clones?

Great. Just fucking great.

I go into the living room to see who else I could talk with, but everyone seemed to go off on their own. Maybe I should go talk to Tobi, even with the risk of getting my head whacked with a frying pan again. I mean, he's pretty funny, but I wonder what's under that mask of his? Hmm...

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh tiredly, wishing this "adventure" would just come to an end already. Can't we just live normally with the Akatsuki? Must their be bad guys and good guys against us? Why can't we just relax? ...I bet there's an unwritten rule against it...

I travel through the hallways, still unsure who's room is who's. All I know(from what Aria told me) is that everything is extremly disturbing and mind blowing, and that i should be careful which rooms I should go in. I push open a door at random and stare in horror as Kisame(Emasik?) attempts to drown Aria in his giant fish tank.

"Fish-boy! Stop it!" I run forward, jumping on his back.

"YES! I HAVE BEEN SAVED BY LAURIE!" Aria jumps away from the fish tank and runs forward to cling to Kisame/Emasik in an attempt to knock him over.

"WE NEED ASSISTANCE!" I laugh.

"I SHALL ASSIST YOU!" Amy runs in, clinging to Fish-boy's legs.

"You brats, let go of me!" He roars.

Definantly Emasik.

"MANEUVER: ALPHA 69 B!" Aria instructs.

I hop off and wait for the right moment while Aria practically smothers Emasik. Amy gets flipped over and lands flat on her face, kicking at Kisame's heels. I laugh and kick the fish-boy where the sun don't shine, the giant dropping like a rock. He curls into a ball and groans.

"Mission accomplished, girls!" Amy congratulates, slapping us high fives.

"Now let's get out of here before Blue-balls over here recovers." Aria laughs.

She was right about that, so we quickly leave the room, baracading the door to the best of our abilities. We walk down the hall, giggling and laughing like a bunch of school girls. Hidan sees us, glaring at us... Mostly Aria.

"Bitch, what happened to finding beer!?" He snaps.

She tilts her head to the side, "I couldn't find any. If your willing to look, go ahead."

"That wasn't the deal!"

"What deal?"

"Er... let's go." Amy begins to lead me away from the arguing idiots.

I give her a funny look, but decide not to question her actions. It was most likely for a good reason. I decide to question her on something else, stopping her mid-step.

"Amy, why doesn't Aria like me and Tobi together?" I frown. "Is she jealous? ...I never though of her to get jealous that fast..."

"It's not that, it's..." Amy looks around worriedly. "Well... I can't tell you exactly _why, _but she feels like he's only using you."

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Why would Tobi use me?" Laurie frowns naively, breaking out in a smile. "He's a good boy."

I look around again, not wanting Tobi in the area. I'm pretty sure Aria's already on his bad side, we don't need the both of us on his hit list. I lower my voice down to a barely-whisper as I think of an answer.

"That's the thing Laurie, he _isn't_ a good boy... That and he's way to old for you... He keeps secrets. Someone with that many secrets shouldn't be trusted and-"

**"And _what, _Amy-chan?" **Tobi growls from behind me.

I jump a foot in the air, my heart pumping so hard, it felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I stammer random gibberish, unsure what to say now that I was basically caught. That voice scared the _hell _out of me. It's not a voice you want to hear outside of TV.

"And... she's only a teenager. I _really _think your too old for her." I reiterate.

He puts on the Tobi voice again, making me wonder if Laurie heard his _other _voice, "But you don't even know how old Tobi is! ...Right?"

"...I'm pretty sure I have a good idea how old you are..."

"Yeah, he's somewhere in his late 20s." Aria walks up, her hands deep in her pocket. She looked pretty bored, even knowing basically what was going on. "I'm pretty sure that counts as being a pedophile."

"Aria, why do you have to be so mean? I heard you were flirting with guys in their late _30s." _Laurie snaps.

"Yeah. Late 30 _months._" Aria rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't believe the vocabulary that kid had... It was better than mine."

An awkward silence ensues, me making a mental note to be on guard after we get out of this "opposite" mess. Tobi turns abrubtly and stomps away quite dramatically. Laurie shoots Aria a glare hurries after him.

"Don't listen to her Tobi, she's just jealous!" She calls out, then saying in a softer voice to Aria. "Great, you hurt his feelings."

"_I _hurt _his _feelings?!" She shrieks angrily.

"_Yes._"

Aria rolls her eyes, grumbling something about "really needing a beer". That or she really needs to share. She pauses and turns around, and eager smile on her face. I look back and see Pein's opposite slinking down the hall, not looking to happy to see Aria found him.

"OKIHAY!" She runs forward and glomps him.

"_Please _don't call me that." He groans.

"_Please _stop saying please." She thunks his head. "It's a horrible word to use."

"But... You just said please?"

She sighs, "I'm a hypocrite..."

"Ah..."

"We have a lot of work to do."

I smile at their odd friendship/teacher-ship. It was pretty cute to watch. I turn and go find someone else to bother(or protect me from an enraged Emasik that's bound to come sooner or later).

"I FOUND THE ALHCOHAL!" Hidan screams. "FUCK YEAH, BITCHES! PARTY!"

Cheers ring about the entire base... It's time for hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... That was hard... I got writers block multiple times, because I want their "party" to be a seperate chapter. <strong>


End file.
